


That Tie

by Jenny33Wren



Series: St. Petersburg smut [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Victor really doesn't mind, Yuuri ties him up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny33Wren/pseuds/Jenny33Wren
Summary: Why didn't Victor think of this before?





	

Victor was already in bed when Yuuri slid between the sheets. He’d come in late from a run and Victor knew it would be a while still before Yuuri was relaxed enough to sleep. This had become their routine since their arrival in St. Petersburg. Victor would go to bed, Yuuri followed and stayed awake for an hour or more afterward. Victor had taken to wearing a mask to cover his eyes while Yuuri stayed up late reviewing training film or chatting with Phichit on his tablet.

“Goodnight,” Victor sighed. Yuuri slid along his body, placing his head on his shoulder, and wrapping one arm around his torso.

“Are you tired?” he asked. He kissed Victor’s chest. Victor hummed, feeling himself warm. He yawned with a little theatricality.

“Yakov ran through my jumps. I told him they hadn’t changed, but he wanted to see them all. Repeatedly.” 

“Oh.” Yuuri’s hand, which had been drawing slow circles over Victor’s stomach, stilled. The sensation had been distractingly pleasant. Victor knew Yuuri wouldn’t continue if he thought he was keeping Victor from sleep. Victor took Yuuri’s hand and kissed the palm softly. He raised his free hand to the sleeping mask.

“No,” Yuuri gripped his wrist. “Leave it on.”

“Yuuri?” Victor asked, but didn’t get any farther, because Yuuri shifted and then Victor felt the mattress dip as Yuuri came to straddle him. Victor’s breath caught as he realized Yuuri wore only his underwear. Normally, it was Victor who wore next to nothing to bed, while Yuuri was more comfortable in soft sweats and a t-shirt.

Yuuri’s lips brushed over Victor’s mouth. 

“I-” he whispered. Victor lifted his head to kiss him again.

“Yes?” Victor realized his eyes were open, behind the mask. To not be able to see Yuuri was disorienting, but there was tension in the other man’s body that said he was trying to work through something. Victor had learned it was best to let him manage it on his own. The outcome was often surprising.

Yuuri shivered and Victor brushed his hands over Yuuri’s sides, feeling the hard muscle underneath. Yuuri’s ribs expanded has he inhaled. Then Victor’s wrists were clasped and pulled up over his head.

“What-?” he started, but he could already feel his heart pick up. His muscles stretched as Yuuri brought Victor’s hands up to the headboard, and then something cool and soft was wrapped around his wrists. Victor suppressed a groan. Yuuri’s breath was fast and shallow, the way it got when he was nervous. Any sudden moves or noises from Victor, and whatever Yuuri had planned might fly away like a gull at sea.

“Is this okay?” Yuuri asked, once Victor’s hands were fastened to the headboard. The bonds weren’t tight, but Victor wasn’t going anywhere. The fabric slid along his wrists. It felt like silk. Victor suspected it was a tie. If it was the blue one that Yuuri insisted on wearing to formal occasions, the one he had worn to the Grand Prix banquet last year, Victor was pretty sure he would…

“Victor?”

He realized Yuuri was still waiting for an answer to his question.

“Yes.” The word was a croak as his pulse raced. “Yes, please. It’s okay.” His breathing shifted to match Yuuri’s as his cock started to swell in his briefs.

He didn’t know what had brought this on. LIke all things, Yuuri was hesitant in bed until he was comfortable he knew what Victor liked. But Victor hadn’t mentioned this to him. It hadn’t even occurred to him to ask, but now that he found himself, blindfolded and tied down in their bed, Victor couldn’t imagine how he’d missed the possibility.

Yuuri kissed him, and Victor’s whole body trembled. He went to caress Yuuri’s skin, and it surprised him how quickly he’d forgotten his hands weren’t available. Touching Yuuri was like a drug to him, and to not be able to do it was suddenly the biggest torment he could think of.

Yuuri’s mouth left Victor’s to explore, making his pulse ratchet up another notch. He felt the wet swipe of Yuuri’s tongue on his throat and moaned. Yuuri’s hands were in his hair, and his breath was warm on Victor’s skin.

“Yuuri,” he sighed. Yuuri kissed the space between Victor’s collarbones, which made him smile. That space was Victor’s second favourite spot on Yuuri’s body. As the season wore on, and Yuuri’s body had become more defined, that little dip had tortured Victor. It didn’t help that Yuuri’s free skate costume was designed to cover every inch of his body except that spot. Victor had spent far too much time looking at it in the kiss and cry, picturing exactly how it felt under his fingers, and how the skin there tasted under his mouth.

“You’re beautiful, Victor,” Yuuri said. He slid farther down Victor’s body, his legs sliding out from where he had been kneeling. The weight and heat of his body pressing down on Victor made him arch. His arms pulled over his head, and the new sensation made him moan.

Yuuri kissed and stroked all the way down Victor’s body. Yuuri’s skin dragged over the cotton of Victor’s briefs, teasing the growing erection underneath. Victor shifted again. Frustration shivered through him at not being able to touch, grab, show Yuuri what he wanted.

“Touch me,” he said on a long breath. If he couldn’t show, he’d have to ask. The words made something inside himself turn molten. He’d tried asking, back when he’d first come to Hasetsu. He’d tried asking, then seducing. He had only held back from begging as he’d come to realize that Yuuri’s hesitation was more than nervousness or uncertainty in the face of someone he’d considered a longtime rival. Knowing what he knew now, he’d probably only added to Yuuri’s anxiety with his behaviour in those early days. But if Yuuri had known the power he held over Victor, he would have been unstoppable.

“Like this?” Yuuri asked. His fingers brushed gently over Victor’s erection, making him hiss. “Is this alright?” No matter how many times they did this, Yuuri’s uncertainty, his need for confirmation, never fully went away. That’s what made this new game, the restraints and the darkness, so exciting to Victor.

“Yes,” he bit out as Yuuri’s hand turned confident, cupping Victor’s balls in the snug embrace of his underwear. Victor’s hands clenched into fists and his toes curled. Yuuri kept up his exploration, rolling Victor between his fingers before his hands dipped inside the front of Victor’s briefs.

“Can I...can I take these off?” 

“Please.” 

Yuuri pulled them off slowly, and then Victor was left alone for a moment. He heard Yuuri shifting somewhere nearby, still on the bed. Then there was the soft snap of another elastic against skin, and fabric sliding over something firmer. Victor wanted to ask if Yuuri was naked too, but couldn’t put the words together fast enough before he felt Yuuri slide between his thighs. 

Victor’s legs fell open, giving Yuuri’s torso more room, as the other man moved in close. Victor could feel his breath on his cock, and that small sensation had him standing at attention before Yuuri’s hand even closed on him.

“Oh yes,” he groaned. Yuuri squeezed him gently, then more firmly as he began to work his shaft. With his mobility limited by his bound hands, Victor would only slide his feet haphazardly against the sheets. His toes grazed against the bare skin of Yuuri’s hip, and Victor brought his other foot up to mirror the position on both sides. It left him open and exposed to Yuuri’s hands and mouth.

“Is this okay?” Yuuri asked again. Victor felt Yuuri’s lips on the thin skin of his balls. “You would tell me if it wasn’t okay?”

Victor moaned an affirmative, incapable of words as he felt Yuuri’s tongue on the base of his shaft. This was beyond okay. It had passed okay the moment Yuuri slid into bed. Just sleeping next to him every night was already more than okay. This...

When a drunken competitor that Victor hardly knew had challenged him to a dance off over a year ago, Victor could hardly have predicted this would be the outcome.

There was barely any warning before Yuuri took Victor into his mouth. One moment, there was the rasping sensation of his hand on Victor’s cock, and then it was replaced with the hot, wet haven of Yuuri’s mouth. The shock of it nearly had him spilling into Yuuri’s throat. He pulled again at the tie around his wrists, more to give himself another sensation to focus on than to free himself. He bit his lip and pictured the first thirty seconds of the short program he was working on with Yakov to ground himself.

Thinking about Yakov was the most effective trick he knew to delay an orgasm.

As Victor came back to his current situation, Yuuri was doing his best to drive him crazy. It was a skill he’d perfected over the last twelve months with an unintentional enthusiasm and expertise that made Victor weak. Whether it was Victor’s cock in Yuuri’s mouth, or Yuuri’s hand on that thin spot in Victor’s hair, nothing undid him faster than Yuuri Katsuki.

“Yuuri,” he whimpered. “What are you trying to do?”

Yuuri slid off Victor’s cock with a pop. The cool air of the apartment hit his spit slick skin and he shivered. Yuuri slid up his body until their mouths and cocks were aligned. Yuuri was just as hard, and the slide of his cock next to Victor had Victor counting beats to his first short program triple lutz combination again.

“I’m trying to make you feel good.” Yuuri kissed Victor, a soft kiss that turned messy quickly as Victor opened his mouth and Yuuri slid his tongue inside with no further prompting.

“Don’t you want to feel good?” he asked when they paused for a breath. Victor’s skin heated, and his shoulders twitched with the need to get hold of Yuuri’s head and position his mouth exactly the way Victor wanted to kiss him properly.

“Yes,” Victor said, because what else was there to say? He was achingly hard, and his fiance was pressed against him like it was the dead of Moscow winter and they would only survive with each other’s body heat.

They kissed a while longer. Yuuri’s hands trailed over every inch of Victor’s body, from his bound wrists to his writhing feet. Victor ached to touch him, almost as much as he ached to be touched. As soon as Yuuri’s hands moved from one part of his body to the next, he missed them already.

Yuuri’s mouth on his cock a second time was less of a surprise than it had been, but no less pleasurable. Victor didn’t know how good this could feel. Yuuri’s dark head bobbing between his thighs had always been such a delicious sight. He might have expected something to be lacking without it, but enclosed in darkness behind the mask, all he could feel was the incredible suction and pressure of Yuuri’s tongue and mouth on him. It was like his entire being was concentrated in those inches. 

His whole body was tense as he fought the urge to thrust into Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri seemed determined to test every inch of his restraint as he sucked while his hands stretched overhead, caressing over Victor’s body. He flicked and pinched Victor’s nipples, making Victor groan and roll beneath him. Yuuri’s breath came out of his nose in great warm gusts, tickling the hairs at the base of Victor’s cock. Who knew that could be erotic? And yet it was just one more sensation trying to overload Victor’s brain.

“Yuuri, please,” he sighed. His balls tightened as Yuuri continued to work him with his mouth. It was almost a relief when Yuuri released him again. He wasn’t ready for this to be over.

“What do you want, Victor?” Yuuri said. His mouth was gentle as he laved over Victor’s nipples, but Victor could feel the slick of pre-cum as Yuuri ground his hard cock over Victor’s belly. “What can I do?”

This. This Yuuri, both dominant and supplicant at the same time, was all Victor could ever want. He wasn’t sure Yuuri even knew he did it. Yuuri’s fierce competitive side and its need to be in control that Victor rarely saw off the ice, mixed with his desire to please, he wasn’t sure Yuuri even knew he had both sides in him.

“Whatever you want,” he said, gasping as Yuuri started to rut against him.

“But-” Yuuri started. That answer was never the right one. As much as Victor was incapable of denying Yuuri anything he asked for, Yuuri still wanted his guidance.

“What do you want?” Victor said. He tilted his head, trying to find a way to get Yuuri’s mouth on his, but without his hands, all he could do was buck as Yuuri’s body rocked over his. “You did this to me. All of it.” He pressed up with his hips to remind Yuuri of his effect. “You must want something.”

Yuuri pushed away, still between Victor’s legs. Without touch, it was hard to keep track of Yuuri. Yuuri’s palms ran up and down the fronts of Victor’s thighs, then moved towards the sensitive skin on the insides, before a single hand slid over his balls and pressed between the cheeks of his ass.

“I want to be inside you.” The words were firm, with no hesitation. Victor whimpered as his hips rolled on their own, already trying to find what Yuuri promised.

“Please,” he said. “That’s good. I want that, Yuuri. Please.” He was babbling, and he didn’t care.

Like Yuuri’s mouth earlier, the first lube-slick finger against his ass was a shock. It forced a low groan from Victor’s chest that he had never made before.

“Victor?” Yuuri asked.

“Keep-” his throat was dry and he had to swallow twice before he could form the words. “Keep going.”

And Yuuri did.

The first finger inside of him was slow and tentative, and Victor rocked his hips, trying to get something, more, anything. He gnawed on his lip.

“More. I need...more.”

Something shifted near his head, but then he felt Yuuri’s palm on his hip, silently asking him to lift. He did, and felt the soft coolness of their sheets as he dropped down again onto the pillow Yuuri had placed there.

“That will be better, I think,” Yuuri said. He stroked over Victor’s cock, while his other hand slipped lower and two fingers pressed slowly inside Victor. Tears leaked from his covered eyes. How had he not known it would be like this? Even with Yuuri’s soft hesitations and his care, Victor felt completely overpowered.

Yuuri spread his fingers apart, working a little faster now. His other hand slid up and down Victor’s cock. Victor’s hips joined the rhythm, working up and down, pushing, begging for more.

“Another,” he gasped. “I’m ready. Please, Yuuri.”

The burn from the third finger nearly had him coming again and he bit into his lip so hard he thought he tasted blood. Yuuri stretched him open with excruciating slowness. Victor heard Yuuri’s breathing go shallow again. 

“Kiss me,” Victor said. Yuuri leaned forward, his hands coming with him. Victor moaned at their loss, but was silenced as Yuuri’s tongue slipped into his mouth, fucking hot and hard. Their cocks ground together and Victor wrapped his ankles around Yuuri’s lean hips. He could come like this if Yuuri let him.

“No,” Yuuri said. Victor stopped immediately. He let his feet drop and plant themselves on the mattress. Yuuri sat up immediately. He gave Victor’s cock a final stroke, and then Victor felt Yuuri’s knees press up against his ass. He heard the sound of the cap on the lube bottle snapping open or closed, he wasn’t sure. The wet sound of Yuuri slicking himself up had his body rolling again on the mattress.

Yuuri’s cock at the entrance of his ass had him focusing again on a single sensation. His chest heaved up and down as he felt the slow press and burn of Yuuri pushing into his body.

“Ohhhh,” he sighed. Yuuri stroked gently, little thrusts just past his entrance, giving him time to relax and adjust. His own cock throbbed. His shoulders ached in their restraints. Now would be the time he’d normally reach to grasp at Yuuri’s hips and press him in farther, but he couldn’t.

“More,” he said. He spread his knees farther apart, presenting himself more openly to Yuuri. The angle made by the pillow under his hips would make it so easy for Yuuri to just slide in, hard and fast, and instead his pace was glacial.

“More, Yuuri. You...I…” He groaned, deep and hard, as Yuuri bottomed out inside him. 

“I want to fuck you,” Yuuri said. The air pressed out of Victor’s lungs in a laugh.

“I think you are,” he said. He could feel Yuuri’s cock twitch inside his ass, and it made him shake. Beneath him, he could feel Yuuri’s thighs tremble.

“No,” Yuuri said. His hands brushed over Victor’s thighs again, and then they were lifting, pulling the backs of Victor’s legs farther up Yuuri’s body. The motion pushed him inside Victor another fraction of an inch, and if Victor had been able to see, he would have gone blind from the feeling of it.

“Yes,” Victor sighed. With his feet in the air, his knees bent in the crook of Yuuri’s arms, he had almost to purchase to shift his body. He clenched his abs to try to get a little motion in his hips. He needed to feel Yuuri move inside of him, and he was fairly sure he’d fly apart the second he did.

Yuuri’s hands were firm on his skin as his hips slid back. Victor had just enough time for a quick inhale before he felt Yuuri’s cock drive inside of him again, hard and fast. The air punched out of Victor’s body again in a shout, and then another as Yuuri snapped back and did it again.

“Oh fuck!” Victor gasped. He thrashed, trying to find something to hold onto, to press against, but Yuuri held him hard and tight, with nowhere for him to go.

It was heart stopping. Yuuri fucked into him, his pace relentless. His cock slid back and forth easily as he held Victor’s legs open. Victor’s mouth was slack and a stream of garbled praise and pleas left him with no coherent message or thought. All he could feel was the burn in his muscles as he clenched and flexed around Yuuri, and the pounding as Yuuri took what he wanted.

“Yes. Yuuri. So good. More. Please.”

It was endless. He never wanted it to stop. He would ache in the morning, and it didn’t matter.

Yuuri’s hands wrapped around his hips, lifting just a little farther, and Victor felt the shock as Yuuri’s cock pressed over his prostate. The dark behind the eye mask turned bright white.

“Yes,” he said again. “Just there. Again. Please Yuuri. I want to come just like that.” His voice was raw.

Yuuri thrust against him, his fingers pressing into Victor’s hips hard enough to bruise. Once, twice, a third shock over his prostate and Victor came so hard there was no air left in him to cry out as his release washed over him. He shuddered and trembled, and Yuuri continued to pump into him, pushing him beyond the edge of his orgasm.

When he had rocked out the last of it, Yuuri fell forward. He was still buried inside Victor, still hard, but the aggression was gone. Victor let his legs flop down. Somewhere along the way, his hands had come free. Yuuri kissed him, still chasing his own release deep inside Victor. Victor’s shoulders screamed as he caught Yuuri’s head between his hands and kissed him hard, trying to communicate his gratitude and adoration. 

“Come for me,” he whispered against Yuuri’s lips. “You did so good. Come for me now.” He used the last of his strength to squeeze around Yuuri’s cock as he pressed his tongue inside Yuuri’s mouth again. Yuuri gave a cry and then his hips spasmed. Victor could feel the wash of his orgasm as Yuuri came inside him. Victor held him tight and let him buck and roll until he was done.

The were both boneless and incapable of moving for a long time after. The only noise in the bedroom was the mixed sounds of their ragged gasping. Victor felt Yuuri slide out of him in a wet slick, and still neither one of them moved.

“That was amazing,” Victor said. He kissed Yuuri’s neck. The skin was wet and salty with sweat.

“Was it?” Yuuri said. 

Victor slid the eyemask off. The bedroom light was still on, and the idea that Yuuri had been able to see him the whole time made his cock twitch between them. When he saw Yuuri’s face, he thought he might come again. The other man’s hair was slicked back from his face, matted to his skin with perspiration. His face was mottled pink and his lips were swollen. He looked absolutely wrecked. As Victor watched, Yuuri’s pink tongue slipped out to lick over his bottom lip nervously. Victor lifted his head to chase it with a kiss.

“It was amazing. You can do that again any time you want.” He rubbed one hand over his face and caught a flash of blue. The tie was still knotted around his wrist.

“I love this tie,” he said. “Never get rid of it.”


End file.
